Wendy
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: songfic to "wendy" from the beach boys. its just peter's thoughts after the 03 movie. no flames please.


Disclaimer: if I owned peter pan, I wouldn't be practically yelling at the screen every time I see the 2003 movie (which is what I'm basing it off of) because I'd make sure Peter would find that Wendy is worth the sacrifice of growing up. Also, I don't own beach boys, although, we have plenty of boys at my house. Any who, enjoy!

* * * * * * * * *

Peter was at his secret spot he liked to go to think. This spot was so secret, even Tinkerbell didn't know about it. It's not like he didn't enjoy everyone's company, its just, he needed some time alone to think sometimes. Of course, now, there was no lost boys, no new stories, no Wendy.

_Wendy, Wendy what went wrong? Oh so wrong?_

_We went together for so long, I never thought a guy could cry,_

_Till you made it with another guy, oh Wendy, Wendy left me a lone._

It had been what seemed like an eternity since peter had seen her. He remembered the fateful day. Every time he saw the pirates, he thought of her. He remembered how she was their storyteller for a short time. When he saw the mermaids, the memory of the first encounter burned in his head. "She loved the mermaids" peter tenderly thought. Of course now, she would have her own children to tell stories to. It turned out that hook was right. She might not have noticed it, but he was at her wedding. She was the loveliest bride he had ever seen, but after that, he couldn't bear the thought that she belonged to another.

_Oh Wendy, don't lose your head, don't believe a word he said._

_I can't picture you with him, this future looks awful dim, oh Wendy,_

_Wendy left me alone._

And then, one day, peter decided to check up on her. It had been a few years since her wedding and he had heard that she had two little ones of her own. A girl named Angela Tinkerbell, and a small boy called Peter Michael. When peter floated to her nursery window, the twins, Angela and Peter, were fast asleep, completely oblivious to their mother's woes. The man they would call father, as soon as they could speak, was gone. He left for work in the army and never came back. Peter could never forgive him. He left Wendy alone, especially when it was so apparent that she loved him with all her might. Peter flinched at the thought. Did he not do the same thing? Tink said he died, but it seemed that both peter and Wendy were in denial about that.

_Wendy, I wouldn't hurt you like that, I thought we had our look down pat,_

_Before this thing crossed my mind, was the day I'd wake up to find, my Wendy, Wendy left me alone._

The time that they had spent in Neverland seemed so distant, so fading. Peter couldn't believe how stubborn he'd been around Wendy. He guessed that it was just apart of his personality, but now he wished he could get rid of it completely. It seemed like she would never leave. But he couldn't stand to see Wendy crying. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do. She still told his story, but she didn't know he was real. She thought her time in Neverland was just a dream. Peter went back to his empty island home and fell asleep. In his dream, Wendy was young again, and she was sword fighting with him. They were laughing and flying. He was about to tell her he loved her when he woke up.

There was no point in staying in neverland. The pirates were gone, off to find hook. The lost boys had grown up ages ago, and were doing quite well, according to tink. Peter decided to fly around a couple times more, and then left for the real world. He went back to school and grew up, but he found some of the things Wendy said to be true. He fell in love with Angela, and vowed never to leave her due to stubbornness. They lived happily in Wendy's home, and kept Wendy's stories alive. After all, she was a famous novelist these days.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Did you like it? It's really depressing, I know. For some reason, when I write peter pan stories, it just comes out sad. Well, maybe that'll be my new year's resolution. Happy new years, everyone!!


End file.
